


Hopeless

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally getting his happy ending Killian Jones reflects on the time he almost gave up with his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

The Present:

He looked at her, his wife. The beauty of the fall sun, blending in with her long, curly blond locks. The locks that were so soft, he could never stop himself from running his fingers through them, just before he placed his lips against hers and shared a deep, passionate kiss. He smiled to himself, as he watched her eyes travel down to the small, delicate child, the little girl that was grasping both their hands tightly as they walked towards the park. The little girl, who was about to celebrate her fifth birthday, the little girl that shared his eyes. His, deep ocean blue eyes. She had her mother’s chin and her mother’s hair. Her mother’s strong will and her father’s determined passionate streak. He smiled at the beauty of this family, his family. His wife, Emma Jones and their daughter, Destiny Hope Jones. He smiled at the beauty of the season as it wrapped itself around them, never in all his years of living could he have imagined having this, having this love in his heart and this love surrounding itself around him. He was hell bent on hate and revenge when he first met, Emma. When he first met her so long ago in that faraway land, she was the light at the end of his tunnel, she put the spark back in him. Yes they went through hell and back, before finally reaching this point. He would do it all over again, if it meant having this. 

Destiny tightened her grip of both her hands, before her eyes lit up and she saw their destination, the park where she loved to go everyday. She set her sights on the castle/the tree house that her older brother Henry had built again before he went away to school. The castle that was his fortress so long ago, the castle where he first bonded with his mother and the exact spot where Henry had first bonded with his stepfather. Henry had taken, Dessi there numerous times and made sure she had it for when he was away.  
“Mommy, Daddy can I go play now?” Destiny asked. Both of them nodded and eyed their bench, the bench that was close enough to the park so they could still watch her, but far enough away so they could have talks and bond. Killian smiled sadly again, this was his dream but he had almost lost it. He had almost let all this slip away, if it hadn’t been for David, the prince. Emma’s father. He wrapped his arms around Emma as they walked towards the bench. 

They sat in silence for a moment, watching their daughter. His head resting on her lap, the slight roundness of Emma’s stomach, the belly that was keeping their second child safe. She was just barely pregnant, but Killian felt the difference in her shape, savoured it because he enjoyed seeing her with child, his child. She always looked if possible even more beautiful. She ran her hands through his hair, tangling the strands softly in her fingers as she stroked his head whilst he rested on her lap. 

“I always love the look on her face when she plays at this place.” Emma replied and smiled down at him. Tilting her head and placing a soft kiss to his lips again. “Thank you, my love. Thank you for being so stubborn, for being so determined. For being everything I could count on, for being the man I fell in love with.” She looked deep into his eyes as she said this. 

“There is no need to thank me, my darling. I should be the one thanking you, for giving me this, for letting me into your heart, for falling in love with me. For bringing the light back into my life, for bringing me my happy ending.” She smiled softly at him and caressed the stubble on his cheek. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before he sighed sadly. He caressed her soft cheek and placed his lips against her slightly rounded belly, kissing it and letting the warmth of his lips touch their soon to be. “Love, did I ever tell you about the time I nearly gave this all up, the time that I was completely hopeless and lost, because I had lost you to the dreadful curse and I stopped believing in myself, believing I’d ever find you again.” He whispered softly. His fingers touching her lips.

“You, Captain Hook gave up hope.” Emma asked sadly.

“Aye, I did. It was your stubborn ass man of a father that helped me find it again.” He winked at her. She chuckled softly and said. “OOOh please share, this will be good.”

The Past:  
Six Years Earlier

He was having pleasurable dreams, his Swan was writhing underneath him. Her glorious legs wrapped around his waist as she straddled him, her hips slamming down on his, as he thrust up and deeper. Her soft moans invading his hearing, driving him deeper and harder. Her nails digging into his chest…..then a splash of ice cold water hit him. His eyes, popped open, his surroundings fuzzy as he sat up startled and soaking wet. 

“What the bloody hell? You wanker..” He cursed at the unknown assailant of the water assault. Killian rubbed the water out of his eyes, his mouth dry, his lips cracked. His head pounding as his stomach churned. His eyes set on the empty flask beside him and the half empty bottle of rum, the scent of hay and horses surrounding his nostrils. Making him grimace. He heard the familiar chuckle of a man, the heavy sighs in his voice as he shook his head at the pirate that was just moments before passed out on too much rum. His eyes traveled to the face of the man, his eyes blue much like his own, the stubborn set of his chin that was so much like his daughters. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, your majesty.” He drawled. Winking at him and dusting the grass off his wrinkled and now soaking wet attire. 

“Get your ass up, you drunk old pirate.” Was all David said. 

“And why pretell should I do that.” He tried standing, but was met with a wave of dizziness and nauseous. So, Killian sat back down. 

“Because I’m taking you on an adventure.”

“Forgive me, Dave. But I do not excite at the mention of an adventure with you as they usually end up with you yelling at me or punching this beautiful face of mine.” He retorted. “And you have now ruined my only set of this vest and this shirt."

David rolled his eyes and sighed. “This is an adventure you want to go on and you have my word that I will not raise my voice or punch that beautiful face of yours.”

Killian’s eyes met David’s again, the eyes that were set so much like Emma’s, his Emma. He gulped and sighed. For he knew why he had drunk himself to a stupor and passed out by the stables on the way back to the castle, he was broken, hopeless. They had been in this godforsaken forest for a year now, with no way of getting out. Their home, their Storybrooke was gone, as was their Emma, their Henry, their savior. He had lost all hope on finding his love, for the beans were all gone, Lake Nostos was dried up once again, no hope in resurrecting the beans. He was supposed to be the strong one, the backbone for him and Emma but he had lost all his strength when he exhausted any means of ever finding his only way back to her. His, love…his true love. He bit his lip and fought tears in his eyes, as he looked at David. There was the same loss in his eyes, the same hopelessness but there was also a new found brightness.

"So, what does your adventure entail this time majesty. More ogres, elves, flying monkeys perhaps. Or perhaps maybe we will meet the witch who is trying to kill us all again.” Killian retorted.

He saw David gulp, the witch was as real as ever that was one of the reasons he was trying to get back to Emma. They needed her, he needed her. They needed their savior, for this witch was just as powerful as Regina and Cora, perhaps more so because she was driven by pure hatred for Regina and anything around her. That made her a great danger.

“There is none of that on this mission.” The Prince finally answered.”This is a mission of hope, a mission of pure determination. We believe we have found a way, to get back to Emma and Henry finally and bring them home. But we need you, your love for her is stronger than anything. Your passion and determination is the best thing for this mission.”

Killian sat up, as waves of intense hope and love once again racked through his body. Is this true. He asked himself. Could this be. No, it’s not…the more realistic side of him said. There is no way to get back to her, there never was.

“Forgive me for my bluntness, Mate. But you know as well as I do that is an impossible task. We’ve spent this whole year trying to find a way to no avail.”

“OOOh, but your fairy and our witch are very powerful beings. Especially when it comes to true love.” David answered.

“My fairy, bloody hell Tinkerbell and I have only ever just been friends. She is like a sister to me, so no she is not my fairy. And your witch, Regina has been so wrapped up in Robin that I didn’t think she’d even notice. But please do indulge my inquiring mind and tell me what they came up with.”

David held up a necklace, on the end it had a ring. An emerald ring, the chain looked positively glowing. He watched as David sat down beside him and took a deep breath. “With this..this is a powerful tool. This ring is what helped me find Snow when she was struck with a sleeping curse. It’s infused with the power to lead you to your True Love. But, Tink and Regina tweaked it, it is also now infused with pixie dust and a powerful potion that gives it the power to also restore and transport. Regina is becoming quite good at potion’s.” David winked.

That information made Killian sit up straighter, his head was still pounding and his stomach churning. “Are you quite certain? I can’t go on false hope again, Mate. I lost Emma, she finally let me in and we were torn apart. I have spent this whole year trying to find any way to get back to her. I haven’t yet and I’m a pirate, I’m resourceful. She is my love and I have died a thousand deaths this past year without her. I am haunted daily and nightly, by the ghost of her. The feel of her lips against mine, my fingers running through her hair. The love I have for her and will always have swelling inside my heart, my soul. The feeling of pure despair knowing that I will never see her again. I was broken, battered and bruised until she found me, rescued me. I’m only half the man I was now.” The tears escaped down his cheeks, it was too late to hide them from David. He looked at the man who was her father and they sat in silence for a moment.

“Now that, that is exactly why this will work this time.” Was all he said. He placed a reassuring hand on Killian’s shoulder. 

“What exactly do you mean?”

“This ring and its enchantment is powered on the strength of True Love. And it’s clear to me, that you Mate..you are Emma’s savior. You will be the one strong enough to get through to her, to bring her home. You are my daughter’s true one. I felt the same feelings as you when I lost Snow. I know what it’s like, but my hope, my love for her and for us is what kept me going. I was driven to points of drinking myself into a stupor, much like yourself. Emma needs you, you need her. You need this. We may not have gotten off on the right foot when we first met. But, you have proven yourself to me, to Snow and even to Emma. There will never be a man good enough for my little girl, but you..you my friend, my son. Are the closest thing to it.”

Killian was stunned to the point of being speechless, he stared at the prince. He had not known that he felt this way, the fact that he called him son and finally let his acceptance be known. Was what bought his strength back. He stood up and dusted himself off. “Well, what are we waiting for. Let’s go, where exactly are we going.”

“We are going back to Lake Nostos. But not, not until you change and clean up.”

“Whatever do you mean? I am perfectly presentable.”

“You smell like a brewery, Hook.”

Killian took in his appearance and his smell and knew that the prince was right. “Ok, after I get presentable…we will go.”

The Present:

He looked into her sparkling green eyes, the sides crinkling with laughter. He smiled at the love of his life as the sound of her laughter filled his ears, her body rocking with it. 

“So, David actually threw water on you. Go dad.” She winked at him, Killian smirked back at her, returning her wink. His tongue darting out to trace his bottom lip, as his fingers traced the soft contours of her beautiful face. Her fingers brushed his lower lip, as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He sat up and pressed her face closer to his, lifting her up and placing her on his lap. Their mouths tasting, devouring. They were lost in each other again, as a small voice cleared her throat and said.”Ummmm…eww. Mommy, Daddy I’m done playing, can we go get ice cream now?”

They flew apart and both of them smiled down at their daughter, Killian leaned down and kissed the top of her head. His fingers tracing her locks, like he did with his wife. Emma leaned down and straightened Destiny’s faux fur coat and tightened her pigtails. Leaning forward and kissing both her daughter and her husband on the cheek.

“Of course we can, my little princess.” He smiled at her, looking at her with pure adoration and love. For he finally had what he always dreamed of, the woman of his dreams. A love so strong, that nothing could tear them apart and a family of his own. He knelt down and kissed Emma’s stomach again and took the hands of the two most important things in his life. Emma’s fingers laced with his, as she whispered. “So, tell me…tell me Killian my love. Why after all these years did you decide to tell me this now?”

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tightened his grip on Destiny’s hand. “Because, my love, my sweetheart. Because, of Destiny. For I now know, how David feels. How the love for your daughter will encompass everything. I now see why he didn’t want me to give up hope, And I now see why, why I couldn’t let this slip away. You are my entire universe, you, Destiny, Henry and the babe you carry in your womb. You are the love of my life, my true love. The best thing that has ever happened to me. You saved me and made me the man I was before. I love you, Emma.”

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him passionately again, whispering against his lips. “That is exactly why I need to thank you. You saved me, you made me believe again. You, Destiny, Henry and this next one are my entire world. So, I should thank you and my father for helping you realize it. I love you, Killian.”  
He returned her kiss and his eyes traveled to the gate of the park, he smiled brightly. “Well, Love now is your chance. Because, here they come.”  
Emma followed Killian’s gaze and sure enough her parents were walking towards them. Her little brother, William Leopold following close behind. She smiled and waved, as her family joined their extended family.

FIN


End file.
